Play Date
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton agree to spend the day with their four year old daughters at the zoo while their wives are shopping. Needless to say, the two four year olds are a handful.Can the guys stay sane? Cena/Oc and Randy/Oc. Please Read and Review!


This is a new one shot. I've written so much drama lately that I wanted to do something fun much like Bunny ears. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Randy Orton and his four year old daughter, Ella, were on their way to meet up with his best friend, John Cena and his four year old daughter, Milly. They were taking the girls to the zoo while their wives, Dena and Holly were out shopping.

"Daddy, where are they?" Milly asked as they waited at the entrance of the zoo.

"They're coming baby. Patience." John said to his blonde blue eyed daughter. John had to laugh at her. She was so impatient much like Holly was.

"But I want to go in now!" She said somewhat loudly.

"Amelia Rose Cena, do not raise your voice to me. They will be here when they come. So have some patience."

"Fine." She said crossing her arms. "They're here."

"Sorry, we're late." Randy said walking up. "Ella didn't want to move this morning."

"It's okay. Let's hit this zoo." John laughed. He watched Ella and Milly grasped hands and started walking. "Stay with us ladies."

Both girls laughed as they always did when John would call them ladies. They walked around the zoo and saw the animals and took pictures. Both John and Randy were rushed by fans who wanted autographs. They made sure to keep the girls close while they did.

They soon made their way to the petting zoo. They walked around the arena.

"Daddy, what are the bunnies doing?" Ella asked pointing to the bunnies.

"They're playing a game." Randy answered his brown haired blue eyed daughter. It was the only thing he could come up with. Because he wasn't going to explain to his daughter what the bunnies were really doing. He looked at John who was just smiling at her question.

"What kind of game?" Milly asked.

"The rabbit kind. So, let's leave them alone and go see the goats." John replied taking Milly's hand.

Randy grabbed Ella's and they were soon on their way to the next part of the zoo.

"Why can't we play the bunny game?" Milly asked once they came to the goats.

"Because it's just for bunnies." John replied.

"But why daddy?" Milly asked.

"Because there are some games that are just for animals." John explained trying to say it without telling her anything that might make Holly upset.

"But why daddy?"

"Milly, it's just how it is."

"Fine. I will just ask Uncle Adam. He tells me everything."

"Milly, don't ask Uncle Adam. Ask mommy." John figured Holly would have a better idea to tell her. "Now, let's see the goats and then have lunch."

John and Randy laughed at their daughters as they looked at the goats. Both girls were talking non stop about the bunnies as they petted the goats. Once they had petted the goats enough, they went to the picnic arena for lunch.

"Daddy, who made this?" Ella asked.

"Mommy." Randy replied. Dena was a stickler for healthy and she had packed their lunch that day with low fat turkey on wheat with low fat mayo along with carrot sticks and apple slices along with fruit juice.

"Why does mommy make healthy? I want what Milly has." She pointed to the ham, turkey and cheese sub Milly had in front of her along with baked potato chips, cookies and chocolate milk.

"Elisabeth Lily Orton, you will eat what mommy made. No exceptions." Randy said even though, he like Ella, wasn't really that fond of the healthy food Dena made sometimes.

"I don't' see why. Milly will share with me, right?"

"Course. You're my bestie." Milly said using a word she had heard her mom call Ella's mom.

"Can I daddy? Pleease!" She said while giving him the puppy face.

"If Milly will share with you, then yes." He could never say no when she gave him the face.

"Yay! Split up Uncle John." Ella said to him.

"Randy, do you want to share too?" John asked getting out another sandwich. Holly had packed plenty for them. She always made more than they really needed but she said it was better to safe because you never know what might happen.

"Yes please." Randy said with a laugh.

They had lunch and soon headed home. The girls would need naps and the guys needed a break from them. Both loved their daughters but putting Ella and Milly together was a handful. They talked constantly about nothing in particular. They asked a million questions. Both were so much like their moms.

"Okay, girls nap time." John said once they arrived at their house. Randy and Ella had followed so the girls could play some more and they were having dinner together.

Once the girls were napping, they headed into the TV room to watch a game. It really had been a tiring day with their daughters.

"Did you guys have fun?" Dena Orton asked walking in.

"Yeah, we had loads of fun." Randy replied to his wife. "What about you?"

"Oh, we had fun. We shopped, had lunch and did some girl things."

"I hope you will take Ella tomorrow for girl time." Randy said. "Not that I don't love spending time with my angel."

"I know. Yes, tomorrow Holly and I are taking the girls to do some girl stuff."

"So, you guys can do whatever." Holly Cena replied before kissing her husband hello.

"Thank you. Those two today were a handful." John said as Ella and Milly walked in.

"Mommy." Milly said running to her mom.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun?"

"I did. Mommy, what were the bunnies doing today?"

"Bunnies?" Holly looked at John who smiled.

"Yes. The bunnies were on top of each other and daddy said it was a bunny game that I couldn't play. When I asked why he said to asks you."

Holly gave her husband an 'I can't believe you left this one for me' look. "Milly, there are some games that are just for animals. Right now, you can't play the bunny game. But when you are older, I will explain it okay?"

"Okay." Milly said getting up and going to the play room with Ella.

"Why does she listen to you so easily?" John asked.

"Because kids know one thing. Daddies mean fun, mommies mean business."

John and Randy watched as their wives headed into the kitchen. Both laughed at their daughters and wives. Ella and Milly were Dena and Holly made over. They had to laugh at how much. Their lives were never boring with the four girls in it and they would have it any other way.

Please Review!


End file.
